


一些尝试

by liliamt



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 5





	一些尝试

当艾默里克重新审视这段关系后，他觉得埃斯蒂尼安似乎一直都是这段关系中的旁观者。

中学有人向埃斯蒂尼安表白，埃斯蒂尼安神神在在，对方以为他答应了，满脸欣喜地离开。第二天在学校门口准备挽埃斯蒂尼安的手，被对方一句，你是谁，打击得泪眼朦胧。艾默里克成了见证这短暂感情枯萎瞬间的人，他那时想，谁爱上了埃斯蒂尼安是一件不幸的事，这个男人碰上去就会被冻伤。后来他同埃斯蒂尼安接吻，那对嘴唇的热度让他吃惊，让他那时一度认为不会拥抱着什么人的手臂紧紧箍着他，像是要把艾默里克揉进他的身体里。艾默里克从那个男人身上汲取难得的热力，而后这个吻结束，他看着埃斯蒂尼安的眼睛，他俩身高相差无几，他从那双湿漉漉的眼睛里看到了自己…..你的眼睛很好看。他听见埃斯蒂尼安开口，他说这句话时有着难得的慌乱，艾默里克拉住他的手臂，再一次凑过去。

从他们少年时就开始，他同埃斯蒂尼安形影不离，更多的时候他们做什么只需要多年积累的默契。就连日后越过了属于朋友的界限，也是他们二人心照不宣的结果。埃斯蒂尼安在读书时就很难静下来，他请了长长的假期，背着登山包，去了很多个艾默里克只在地理杂志上见过的山峰。在埃斯蒂尼安第一次长途旅行回来的夜里，他站在艾默里克家门前，踟蹰了很久没有摁响门铃。这是后来埃斯蒂尼安告诉艾默里克的，那天后半夜他实在撑不住坐在地上睡了，原因是他弄丢了自己公寓的钥匙。艾默里克早晨出门看到睡得正熟的埃斯蒂尼安，他没办法放任他就这么睡着，于是那天艾默里克破天荒地缺了课，守着脏兮兮的埃斯蒂尼安。他不知多少天没打理那头长发了，头发打了结，还有油污，夹克也不知道是什么时候洗的，他还是第一次看到这么狼狈的埃斯蒂尼安，这让他感到十分新奇。睡着的埃斯蒂尼安让人觉得亲近了很多，埃斯蒂尼安眨动着眼睛醒来，看到坐在椅子上打瞌睡的艾默里克，眼睫毛轻轻颤动，嘴角翘起一个好看的弧度。

但是埃斯蒂尼安煞风景地说，艾默里克，我饿了，我们去吃饭吧。

艾默里克活动因为睡着而僵硬的肩膀，你最好先洗个澡，换身衣服。

埃斯蒂尼安举手投降，可是肚子咕咕叫，他耸耸肩膀。艾默里克没办法，下楼给他买点什么能吃的。

后来他买了薯条和可乐，艾默里克在回忆起那一天觉得无比后悔，为什么自己要买垃圾食品，应该买点更好的。

洗了澡吃饱了肚子的埃斯蒂尼安心满意足，他歪着身子看艾默里克。艾默里克被他耽误的没去上课，在公寓里写代码，一边写一边提醒埃斯蒂尼安即将挂科的事。

你再不去上课，托尔丹就要给你当掉。

反正那是你爸，这好说好说。

艾默里克摇头，他说，就算托尔丹是我爸爸，你的成绩也很难不低….因为你总不来上课…

艾默里克的后半句被迫吞进肚子里，埃斯蒂尼安凑过去使劲在他脸上亲了一下，做完这件事的埃斯蒂尼安眼睛里有少见的恶作剧得逞的快意。他还愣着，手停了下来，心里打起了鼓。可埃斯蒂尼安不管他发呆与否，将他顺势揽进怀里，交换了一个充满可乐气泡的吻。艾默里克想，这个吻真糟，净是垃圾食品的味道。这也太快了，他被吻着，恍恍惚惚，他原以为自己的的心意藏得够深，深到不会被冻伤，不会被拒绝。但埃斯蒂尼安的吻，分明是了解了这一切，在狂喜中他问自己，真的可以拥有这一切吗。埃斯蒂尼安把他搂得更紧，咬破了他的嘴唇。

他就这么稀里糊涂地和埃斯蒂尼安在一起。艾默里克慢慢意识到吸引着他的是埃斯蒂尼安的傲慢，如同舔舐刀刃，一个不慎就会割伤自己。他见过很多女孩，女孩们总是会被恶棍吸引，他们聚集在巷尾抽烟，喝得酩酊大醉，在地毯上呕吐。那些女孩们就坐或蹲在他们身边，露出干瘪的大腿，和过于憔悴的眼睛。他在心里的某一处暗暗羡慕过她们，她们和危险靠得那样近，也许人的天性里有着追求危险的狂热基因。埃斯蒂尼安于他而言是锋利的，危险的，不可被掌控的一份子，他过去总是注视着他的发尾，埃斯蒂尼安总散着头发，他不被任何东西束缚着。

在他了解自己如何爱上埃斯蒂尼安后，他已经从这段关系中无法脱身了。只要不交出同等的爱，他就不会陷入危险之中，可是这一切难以被停止。

在某个雨夜，埃斯蒂尼安出现在他面前，他们二人栖息在同一把伞下，伞下的空间对两个男人而言太小了，他艰难地靠近埃斯蒂尼安。埃斯蒂尼安缓慢地抚摸着他的头发，滚烫的呼吸打在他的眼睛上，他明白自己确实无处可逃。


End file.
